


The Smell of Chlorine

by aspgold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspgold/pseuds/aspgold
Summary: The pool is where Jim's and Carl's friendship starts. The pool is where their friendship and Carl's life end and Moriarty begins.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Carl Powers
Kudos: 1





	The Smell of Chlorine

Jim has always liked swimming and after his family moved from Ireland to England, swimming is one of the few things that make the new environment bearable, because Jim doesn't make friends easily. He is too small for his age and far too clever.

In the swimming pool, in the locker room, is where he meets Carl Powers. They go to the same school, but it is only there that Carl finally notices him. They become friends surprisingly easily and grow close really fast. So fast, Carl's other friends complain about him never hanging out with them anymore.

It is in the locker room, when Jim is laughing over one of his jokes, that Carl leans down and brushes his lips over Jim's. He turns away quickly, embarrassed and guilty. But the touch on his hand is light and just as insecure as he feels, but when he turns, Jim's eyes are determined. He leans up and presses his lips firmly against Carl's.

That is when something crashes and someone else gasps in shock and then laughs at them.

That is when Carl steps away from Jim.

That is what will lead to Carl's end and Moriarty's beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from the kinkmeme on lj


End file.
